Sam and the school of ooh
by Ihatechipmunks7
Summary: You think a new school is bad, well what if everyone is robotic ,undead ,candy or misc. Well that's me Sam son of a Vampire slayer and literally trying not to die. This has OCXBMO and FinnxMarcilene (T for suggestive themes and mild swearing)
1. Where it began

**Hello people on this site this is my first fanfic ever! I hope you enjoy P.S this contains FinnxMarcilene and OCxBMO (in this BMO is a girl , robots are genderless so this is not weird) **

Where it begins

?: "wake up sweetie" she said sweetly

?: "five more minutes or hours" I said groggily

That's me Sam Smith an average 14 year old, that women is my mother .My father is in the slayer room. Yes, unfortunately, my dad lives in the 21st century and believes in vampires. I am trained and armed sure I will never see a vampire, but I am toned so yea. Right know my mum wants me for my new school. I was expelled from my old school because they found my weapons. I was offered a place in a new school that was ok with weapons.

Mum: if you don't I will drag you

Sam: Fine

I got up from my average room posters, tv, my bass, etc. I dragged myself down the stairs and ate breakfast, showered etc. five minutes before I had to leave my dad called me. He was in his lab working on vampire, so delusional.

Dad: Son, I know this is scary going into a new school possibly full of Vs (Vs are what we call vampires), maybe full of Vs even run by Vs Oh God, don't go

Sam: Dad it is fine I have training.

Dad: Ok but I want you to bring this

Dad gave me a pure black stick

Dad: think of a blade

I closed my eyes and thought of a sword. When I opened them there was a sword with symbols on it.

Dad: it is enchanted to kill Vs

Sam: Thanks dad

I said my good bye and went to school on a bright yellow bike not knowing the hell coming my way.

**Hope you enjoy please right reviews and this will lead to adventure time in further chapters. For now peace out!**


	2. Down to hell

**Sup my not so many fans, I am continuing this story and beginning the adventure time part. To save confusion Sam has pitch black hair, brown eyes, red converse, black jeans, plain blue shirt that says "born to slay" , and a green creeper hoodie. On to the story Huzzah. **

Chapter 2: Down to hell

Sam travelled for 5 minutes and ended up in a field. He looked at his phone. 'This was the address' he thought. He looked around for a while and as he was about to leave:

?: "What is your name" a throaty voice called out.

Sam: "um….Sam" I said nervously

? : "Sam….Sam… aha! Sam"

There was a rumbling sound and sidestepped from an opening hole. Who new dad's stupid training would come so helpful.

?: "Could you please go down the hole"

Sam: "Fat chance"

?: "I hate my job"

There was a swirling green mist appearing in front of me, and then a man with his face hanging on by a thread came out of the portal. I got out my sword and made a blade appear. I charged at him with full strength and swung. I was expecting something of the decapitation variety but no, the sword went through him.

Thing: "Time for school"

I was suddenly floating over the hole and falling into the hole. It wasn't stone or dirt but a swirling pink and yellow portal. As I fell I slowly started sleeping.

Sam: "I accept death with open arms"

I did the leap of faith pose as I fell.

**What will become of are hero and if you couldn't guess the 'thing' was the lich. For now peace out! **


	3. Hell isweird

**Sup my peaceatroniclightdialogers. Here we go, Huzzah **

Chapter 3: Hell is….weird

Sam woke up inside a large room with a one wall made completely of glass. As he looked around he say an emblem and underneath said 'Ooh national high' the school he was going to. He sighed in relief as he got up. Dad must have spooked me so good I'm having hallucinations. He looked outside to see the druggiest sight ever. Giant pieces of candy walking and talking, talking animals, undead and robots.

Sam: "sweet mother of god"

?: "whose god?"

I turned to see a floating rocker chick with long hair as black as mine.

Sam: "h h how are you floating"

?: "With my vampiric powers, duh!"

Sam: "Who are you?"

?: "Marceline, The Vampire Queen and you" she said pointing.

Sam: "Sam Smith, vampire slayer!"

As I said that I swung my magically appearing sword for her head. She caught the sword but looked like she was struggling.

Marceline: "Damn you're strong"

When she said that she let her concentration slip and I forced away my sword and lost it. We then did some wrestling when.

?: "What's going on?"

I turned to see a human boy in a bright blue shirt, dark blue shorts and a white bear hat covering all his hair.

Marceline: "Hey Finn, my friend and I are having a friendly wrestle."

Finn: "O.K, see you later"

Sam: "Wait! I'm trying to kill her. Please help me"

They both stared at me with shock in there eyes. Marceline had an idea.

Marceline: "But why would you kill a girl who has a crush on you"

Finn: "WHAT!"

Sam: "what's a crush?"

Marceline: "Don't worry, I don't have one on you."

Finn relaxed, I was still confused. My dad kept me in the slaying room to train all day. I wasn't a load to socialise in case of Vs. So I didn't know what crush meant.

?: " Marcy's got a boyfriend, Marcy's got a boyfriend."

I turned to see a girl with pink everything clothes, hair and….skin. She emanated girlyness.

Sam: "I am not her boyfriend, I am her killer"

Marceline: "Yeh bubblegum, let us fight to the death in peace."

Bubblegum: "Geez, no need to lie."

I was sick of her already, so I kicked Marceline off me. Got my sword and franticly slashed at Marceline to prove I didn't like her. She blocked with what looked like a bass axe.

Marceline: "Geez dude, what's your problem"

Sam: "you and your kind have drained innocent blood."

Marceline: "You idiot, we eat the colour red, not blood."

Sam: "Well…I feel stupid. No hard feelings"

I stuck my hand out hoping she would shake it.

Marceline: "sure"

Shook my hand as the bell rang

Marceline: "Class time"

**Well, Sam made a friend. Next time will introduce everyone else. I know long chapter so yeah. If you want more I need reviews, give me what I need. For now peace out. **


	4. School can be fun

**Sup my peaceatroniclightdialogers. First off happy new year, second to Cool-The-Calm Marceline says finn and jake can eat red when she pretends turning them. This suggests that regular Vs can eat red. Apart from that everything is dead on. Action in this chapter. On to the story, Huzzah! **

Chapter 4: School can be fun

Marceline flew off and everybody left, leaving me behind. I was confused at first but a coughing noise got my attention.

Bubblegum: "So you're the new kid, some first impression. Well I am princess bubblegum, leader of the candy kingdom."

Sam: "So you lead a kingdom of talking candy, no offense but your army doesn't sound threatening."

Bubblegum: "Well my banana guards are quite threatening."

Sam: "anyway…. aren't you going to be late for class"

Bubblegum: "Actually, I am the school ambassador so I will show you around today. But before I do can I ask you a question? "

Sam: "Sure, what?"

Bubblegum: "are you human?"

Sam: "yes, and by your question I guess we are rare"

Bubblegum: "actually, you're endangered, there is you and Finn."

She sighed when she said Finn. I guess she had a crush on him. Whatever that was.

Bubblegum: "Ok your first class is Heroing 101 with Mr. Billy"

So as we walked down the corridor Bubblegum explained ooh and the class to me as she new I wasn't of this world ,somehow.

Bubblegum: "and finally there is the class perv, ice king. He keeps spying on the girls and trying to date them even kidnapping them. Luckily, Finn saves us."

Sam: "so Finn is the class hero and class dream boy."

Bubblegum: "yea, He recently got dumped by flame princess, so he is vulnerable, easy pickings for one as soothing as me."

Sam: "That's kind of sadistic, don't you think?"

Bubblegum: "I have to get him now or someone else will get him."

We arrived at a door that said "Mr. Billy" guess this was my class.

Bubblegum: "I'll come get you when class ends."

I nodded to her as she left. I hated her less now but she was still girly. I walked in mid class and heard the teacher say

Mr Billy: " and that is how to successfully decapitate a monster. Oh I see a new student has arrived. Please, tell us a bit about yourself."

Sam: "Well, my name is Sam Smith, I'm 14 and I am a vampire slayer."

Billy: "Very good so you are trained?"

Sam: "yes"

Billy: "well then let us test your skill in a game of takedown. That is a game where we go into 2 teams of 7 and defeat each other in combat. There is one twist you will be doing it on wooden beams hung from the roof. If you fall your out. When one team is out the other team wins. Simple, you will be on the white team."

I saw a smirk on a vampire, guess he is on the other team.

Vampire: "you mean the loser team"

Billy: "that is enough, Joseph. Now everyone get changed to your P.E uniforms. Here is your uniform Sam"

It was a plain white t shirt with white shorts and it glowed unnaturally. I guess it was enchanted for extra protection. I followed the class to a changing room. I took of my shirt revealing chest. I then remembered my tattoo. When I was 10 my dad gave me the slayer tattoo to show I was a slayer. I turned to see my class staring at me. They shrugged it off but were still cautious of me. Once we got changed we entered a humongous hall. It had a bunch of mats on the floor and I looked up and say the beams. If it were not for the mats that fall could seriously hurt. Across from the hall was spectator stands and all the girls sat there. We climbed up rope ladders at our respective ends. I saw my team and realised Joseph was right. It was all candy people and the blacks were zombies, robots, Joseph and Finn the human. This was going to be a challenge but I have dealt with worst.

Bill: "Ok let us begin. 3. 2. 1. GO!"

I ran jumping from beam to beam. I was aiming for a zombie and he was aiming for me. I looked for my team but they were already out. The zombie grabbed my left wrist but I grabbed his arm and threw him over my shoulder and off the beam. Three robots saw this and decided to eliminate me. One jumped at me but I sidestepped and he fell. The other two got on each side of me. I punched the one to my left twice then did a round house kick to get him off the beam. The one to my right punched me but I caught his fist. I kicked him off and let go as he started falling. I then did a flying kick to off the final zombie. Joseph flew over to me ready to punch, but he didn't expect to meet my fist. The momentum of the flight knocked Joseph out. The only one left was Finn who was watching me fight the entire time. He jumped onto my beam and gave me a punch but I caught it and he repeated with the other fist and I caught it as well. We were pushing for the upper hand but Marceline gave Finn a red sword. This was apparently aloud in the game. He sliced at my head but I dodged. I heard the crowd chant Finns name except flame wanted me to win. I grabbed the stick from my boot. It turned to a sword as well and we swung and blocked for a while. Eventually I was backed to the edge when I had an idea. My sword turned into a boomerang and I cut the opposing rope. Finn fell but I grabbed onto the edge. I caught the boomerang and jumped down. Everyone was shocked. Flame princess and ice king congratulated me with the rest of my team. Finn came over to me and said

Finn: "well played, no one has ever beaten me or our team and you took us down single handed. We have to train together."

Sam: "actually, speaking of us hanging out, I need a place to live so do you have a spare room or…."

Finn: "Sure man, it's just me, Jake and BMO in are tree house.

Sam: "who's BMO?"

Finn: "BMO is this living video game we found."

Sam: "still thanks for letting me stay."

Finn: "no problem, but you'll have to sleep on the couch."

Sam: "ok so what's next?"

**Hope you like this newest chapter. I hope you enjoyed and remember advice is always welcome, but for now peace out!**


	5. A portal and a body

**Sup my peaceatroniclightdialogers, you gave me the best reviews and I am confident to right more. There will be more action. P.S everyone is looks 14 except most teachers (you will see why), But for now on with the story huzzah! **

Chapter 5:a portal and a robot.

The rest of the school day was uneventful. First was magic class with Bufo where I enchanted my normal clothes to have the strength of steel and the ability to dispel magic. Then science, which was taught by bubblegum. Lunch and finally an hour of universe theory with the why wolfs to finish the day.

Why wolf: "and this is why we shall all be devoured by the cosmic owl eventually."

Ice king: "enough of this drabble, time for my prize"

He stared evilly at princess bubblegum. Both Fin and I stood up to help her but

Ice king: "time freeze"

Suddenly everyone was frozen in time except me due to my enchanted clothes. Ice king grabbed a frozen bubblegum and tried to get away but I used my newly formed nun chucks to knock his crown off. Everyone unfreezed and Finn kicked ice king in the face. The ice king grabbed his crown and opened a portal to another world sucking me in. I tried to hold on to something but I couldn't and the portal enveloped me.

**Finn's pov **

I just saw Sam being sucked into a portal and I faced the ice king.

Finn: "let the princess go and bring sam back now!"

Ice king: "let me think hmmmm nope"

As he said that I punched him hard in the gut and, using my sword, I cut off his beard using a spin attack. I punched him several time in the face until he begged for mercy.

Finn: "bring him back now!"

Ice king: "ok ok geez"

Another portal opened and Sam collapsed out. There were bandages around his chest no shirt but still had trousers and he was slightly burnt in places. All the girls got a good look at his chest and the tattoo. Him waking up got them out of there trance.

**Sam's** **pov **

I woke up in the classroom. The last thing I remembered was the ice king sending me into a portal. Looks like I gained amnesia from the spell. All the girls were staring at me saying stuff like 'hot' 'sexy' etc. I looked down to see me shirtless.

Sam: "can I get some clothes"

So I was eventually given a plain blue shirt despite the girls wishes, I gave the ice king several beatings as revenge and I answered every question with I don't know I forgot. So I followed Finn and Jake home and I was quite impressed with the house I was given a full tour of the house except for one place.

Finn: "and finally this is BMO's secret room, we aren't aloud in there. Speaking of which, BMO get out here we have a new room mate."

Then I saw one of the creepiest things I have ever seen. It looked like an old school game boy. It had arms legs and on the screen was a digital face. It said on the side BMO.

BMO: "Yay! New friend"

It jumped on to me and gave my face a hug.

Finn: "wow, BMO why so friendly?"

BMO: "I just like him a lot. What's your name?"

Sam: "Sam"

Finn: "ok….Well me and Jake are going to the grocery kingdom you want to come?

Sam: "first off it is jake and I and no thanks. I think I will stay to get settled in."

Finn: "ok see ya"

And with that finn and jake left. I relaxed and grabbed my current book 'Darren Shan: Killers of dawn' (**If you like action and a good book read the Darren shan series, just saying) **I finished one chapter when I heard BMO call for me.

Sam: "yes"

BMO: "could you plug this lead into that hard wire when I say so?"

BMO showed me this huge set of circuits sand I saw the hole.

Sam: "Sure"

BMO then went onto a table and plugged the opposite end of the lead into itself.

BMO: "3.2.1. GO!"

I plugged in the lead into the hole and I saw the wall come to life. The lights slowly spread across the wall and into something under a sheet. I pulled the sheet off to reveal a body that looked like a human version of BMO. It was green like her, small and 13. It was wearing a green dress that was darker than her skin. She looked cute I thought to myself and at that moment its eyes opened.

**Whatdya think? I am thinking of doing a side story based on the Sam's experience through the portal. Well please review, but for now peace out. **


	6. A new job, hoody and best friend

**Sup my peaceatroniclightdialogers. Sorry I haven't posted in so long; school has been hard on me and slight writers block. Still I looked at divergent I will read it; I just have 10 other books to read. I own nothing but my OC and I have shortened long names. Well, on to the story Huzzah. **

Chapter 6: A new job, hoody and best friend.

It opened its eyes or her eye's with the new body. I was shocked back as she rose from the table. She looked at her hands and then began to search herself. She looked at me with hopeful eyes, then gestured me to say something. When I just gave her a confused look, she sighed.

BMO: "How do I look?"

Sam: "Well ummm, don't take what I say to seriously"

She had a scared look on her.

BMO: "OK"

Sam: "Well to be honest, you look very cute"

She had a smile that went side to side. She then ran up to me and smashed her lips into mine. This was very sudden and I fell to the ground.

Sam: "what was that about?"

BMO: "Well I read that kissing was a sign of affection, so I did it"

Sam: "well, we need to date first before we kiss, or so I heard."

BMO: "So, do you want to date me?"

Sam: "maybe when we get to know each other more"

She frowned and lowered her head, I'm not a master at emotions but I could tell she was upset.

Sam: "I'm not saying no, just it will have to wait."

There was a ghost of a smile on her face. I finally decided to get up and question about the sudden transformation.

Sam: "So, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get a body?"

BMO: "I used synthetic tissue for the organs and skin, artificial bone and a motherboard for the brain. Then for me to be fully human I used some magical healing tears to bring it to life."

Finn: "WERE HOME."

Finn and jack climbed the ladder to the living room to find me and BMO. I guessed by the look on there faces that we needed to explain.

**-5 minutes later- **

BMO: "and that is what happened"

Finn: "OK, I get it now, I think. So that is what you do in your room."

BMO: "Yup"

Finn: "Wait! Does that mean no video games?"

BMO: "No, the system still works, just no talking or walking"

Finn: "I can live with that I guess"

Jake: "wait, where are you going to sleep other than the table?"

Sam: "She could sleep on the couch"

Jake: "but where are you going to sleep?"

Let's see, I can't sleep on the floor. I could buy a hammock and sleep there. I always wanted to sleep in a hammock. Though I can't afford one, guess I need a job.

Sam: "I have an idea; I can get a job and buy a hammock"

Finn: "We can buy one for you"

Sam: "Naw, you have already done so much by letting me stay here."

So I left listening to my iPod, heading for the candy kingdom. I'm sure a place like this would need a mercenary. Along the way I fond a grey Hollister hoody in the mouth of a cave. Guess it was something from before the great mushroom wars or world war 3. It fit me just right, the hood was huge though. It went past my eyes lie the assassin hoods from assassin's creed. It was the only video game I was allowed to play. Dad said it would be like a simulator. When I arrived, bearing my new attire, I knew that I could get a job as a fighter. I was stopped at the gates by two giant bananas.

Banana thing: "Halt, what is your purpose?"

Sam: "I'm here for work"

Banana thing: "what kind of work?"

Sam: "Mercenary work, why?"

Banana thing: "The princess requires a personal guard and needs a trained warrior, follow us"

I followed the, what I guessed were, banana guards to some castle made of candy. I was lead to a room at the very top. I had to help a banana guard up the last part. They left and said to go in when I was called. I waited for 5 minutes playing angry birds. When I finished the final level, a peppermint in a butler's uniform came out of the room.

Peppermint: "The princess will see you now"

I walked into a plain pink bedroom with bed, chair and a desk. I saw princess bubblegum reading a book. She started to talk without looking up.

PB: "OK, so I need a personal guard, I have asked Finn the human and he said no. so I need a guard of equal measure. I know it is a big request but do you think you can do it?"

Sam: "Well I have beaten Finn in combat, so I think I can do it."

She got up and turned to see me, there was a look of surprise on her face.

PB: "Well, you can start tomorrow."

Sam: "Actually, I need money now so can I do some work now or…"

PB: "OK, here's $300 you will be paid $100,000"

Sam: "Thanks, now I can afford 2 hammocks"

PB: "Huh?"

Sam: "oh I'm doing this for a hammock so I don't have to sleep on the floor"

PB: "ok, well see you tomorrow"

So I walked back to the tree fort carrying 2 hammocks, 1 for me and 1 as a spare. When I walked in I saw BMO and Jake napping on the couch. BMO looked even cuter when she was sleeping. I heard music up stairs, guess that's where Finn is. I climbed up the stairs to find Finn playing a guitar and singing.

Finn: "Oh Marceline,

I know you're not mean,

You can be nice,

Even though your cool as ice,

Why can't you be my girl,

We wouldn't have to care about the world,

yes, you and me,

could be reality,

oh Marceline."

I clapped to make myself known

Finn: "How much did you hear?"

Sam: "I think all of it"

Finn: "aren't you looking for a job?"

Sam: "fond one, apparently taking you down in takedown gave me some cred."

Finn: "speaking of which, the principal wants you to join are inter-dimensional takedown team"

Sam: "woo, that sounds awesome. But what do you mean 'inter-dimensional'?"

Finn: "well, we fight people from other dimensions. Pretty simple, are principle makes the portals."

Sam: "and who is the principle?"

Finn: "The Lich. Once a super demon of horrific power, but he 2 years ago reformed. He wanted to be in a place of authority so principle was perfect for him. It met his wishes and he has no real power to invade."

Sam: "hang on; does he look like a hobo with a face barely hanging on?"

Finn: "pretty much, why?"

Sam: "because…I thought I say him once."

Finn: "oh,ok"

Better not lay this kind of info on him just yet, but I am speaking, and possibly beating, to this lich character. So I told Finn about my new job and showed him the hammocks I bought. I decided to give the spare one to jack, since he sleeps in a drawer. After I finished hanging up both hammocks, I decided to hit the hay since it was pretty late. I didn't tell Jake of BMO about Finn's song. I fell asleep almost instantly. My last thought was "I am pretty sure this is real" and with that I slept.

**Hope you guys liked, sorry there is no action but there will be a metric buttload of action to come *smiles evilly*. Remember to review, and for now Peace out! **


	7. Bonding with BMO

**Sup my peaceatroniclightdialogers. If you think that I don't post often enough, blame however invented procrastination. So blame god. I own nothing but my OC. Anyway, on to the story Huzzah! **

Chapter 7: Bonding with BMO

I'm falling, what can I see? Darkness, darkness all around. I hit the invisible floor and looked around. I saw an outline of a door, so I walked towards it and opened it. Behind the door was a giant library, it had mahogany bookcases, green carpet and a little lounge area with 2 chairs, a fireplace and a table. On 1 of said chairs was the Lich.

Lich: "Hello Sam, having a nice dream? Want some tea?"

Sam: "No thanks, and it was a nice dream until you came."

Lich: "Now, now is that anyway to talk to your principle. Now onto business, I want you to join the school's takedown team."

Sam: "Let me get this straight. You sent me to this world, separating me from my family and friends"

Lich: "How many friends had you anyway?"

Sam: "That's beside the point. So you brought me here, so I could join your team"

Lich: "Well, yes and no. you came here to join the team because we have a tournament coming up. You must compete; if you win you may leave. Lose and you will never leave."

**(Oh yea, drama bomb!) **

Sam: "Ok"

Lich: "I know this is a….. Wait did you say yes?"

Sam: "Yup"

Lich: "Well, ok time to wake up"

I woke up to the smell of bacon, I LOVE bacon, more than training, and life itself.

Sam: "Bacon!"

I jumped off my hammock and sprinted towards the heavenly scent. Everyone was at the table eating and chatting. There was an empty seat with a full plate of bacon. I sat down and ate like a starved wolf. I looked up for air to see everyone staring at me.

Sam: "I love bacon."

Jake: "Great because we have bacon Fridays in this house."

Sam: "Great, so Finn when is the takedown tournament?"

Finn: "How do you know about that?"

Sam: "The lich invaded my dreams"

Finn: "Same. Still we leave for the tournament on Monday. Today in school there is a disco to celebrate. Speaking of school, BMO do you want to go to school?"

BMO jumped up and ran round the room, screaming with glee. When she finally calmed down and caught her breath, she stood straight and said.

BMO: "I would love to"

So we all headed out to school on Jake's back. I had to stop by the candy kingdom to escort PB to school. I waited outside her bedroom with peppermint butler.

Sam: "So, how long have you served princess bubblegum?"

Peppermint: "I was hired at first sign of her birth and served ever since."

Sam: "Cool beans bro, how does she treat servants?"

PB: "I will have you know that I treat my workers well"

I was too distracted to notice that PB had entered the hall way. I held my hands up in defence.

Sam: "Sorry. Shall we go?"

PB: "but I'm to tired"

Sam: "You have to go to school"

PB: "I'm to tired to walk"

Peppermint butler pulled on my hoody gesturing to go to his height. I crouched down as he whispered in my ear.

Peppermint: "She gets like this in the mornings"

Sam: "Whiney and immature?"

Peppermint: "Yes, don't worry when classes start she turns normal"

I looked up to see PB dragging her feet making a variety of grunting sounds.

Sam: "Princess, if you don't hurry up I will carry you to school"

PB must have thought I was serious because she ran up to me and jumped on my back, piggy back style. So I literally carried her to school.

**-****One long walk/carrying later****-**

When we arrived, I put PB down and she ran off to the teacher lounge saying I wasn't aloud in. I scanned the area for Finn and Jake but mostly for BMO. What I saw enraged me. Ice king was hitting on BMO, I was close enough to hear what they were saying.

Ice king: "… Come on girl, be my queen. I promise to only cheat on you with 1 or 2 other princesses."

BMO: "Go away creep"

Ice King: "I wasn't giving you a choice"

He raised his hand in a threatening manner. I ran up to him just in time to catch the hand.

Sam: "She said to leave"

Ice King: "Ok, I will … FREEZE!"

I dodged the ice ray with ease, and gave him a roundhouse kick to the face. He was on the ground sobbing like a baby. Just because I was pissed I kicked him in the face. Surprisingly, the crown stayed on. I walked over to BMO to check if she was ok.

Sam: "Did he hurt you?"

BMO: "N n no, I'm fine….. Grob, that was horrible"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed into my shoulder. I could understand it, was her second day with real emotions and her first time being scared. I comforted her for a few minutes. When she hugged me, it was like my bones where made of rubber. Strained moans behind me brought me back to reality. The ice king barely shot an ice ray, but got enough strength to do it. The ray was aimed at my head but it hit one of the robots on the takedown team. The ice ray must have hit something important because he blew up. I spotted Joseph charging at the ice king with a sword made from metal and bone. I intercepted the slice before it connected.

Joseph: "Ok, Sam, you may not like me but we both have reasons to decapitate this fool"

Sam: "I know, and I would love to kill him as well but I am pretty sure killing a fellow student is against school rules."

Joseph: "fine, but there is no other guys in this school who are good enough"

Sam: "What about girls?"

Joseph: "Well, with the tournament being so close. I guess it couldn't hurt"

So it was time to find a new member. The girls in P.E where facing each other in 1 on 1 battles. I was about to stop looking when Marceline started fighting. Finn sat beside me and stared at Marceline.

Sam: "Hey Finn, do you think Marceline should join the team."

Finn: "YES!"

Sam: "Easy boy."

I walked over to Joseph and told him about the decision and he agreed. The rest of the normal school day went on quickly. People started to either praise me or fear me, it was my second day and I had beaten the same guy twice. It was time for the disco, and I planned to go to the darkest corner and go incognito. The disco was in full swing, though everyone was still waiting for the band. PB walked up to the mic to make an announcement.

PB: "Sorry but the band doesn't appear to be coming so there will be no live music"

There was a wave of sadness that spread across the room. I felt that I needed to do something, so I ran past the crowd and jumped onto the stage. I grabbed the mic to make my own announcement.

Sam: "Actually, the band may not come but there will be live music."

I grabbed the electric guitar, I usually play bass but I do know how to play regular guitar. I started to play my favourite rock song, summer of 69.

**Sam: "****I** **got my first real six-string  
Bought it at the five-and-dime  
Played it 'til my fingers bled  
It was the summer of '69 **

Marceline and Joseph sneaked onto the stage. Marcy on bass and Joseph on drums.__

**Me and some guys from school  
Had a band and we tried real hard.  
Jimmy quit, Jody got married  
I should've known we'd never get far**

Oh, when I look back now  
That summer seemed to last forever  
And if I had the choice  
Yeah, I'd always wanna be there  
Those were the best days of my life

Ain't no use in complainin'  
When you've got a job to do  
Spent my evening's down at the drive-in  
And that's when I met you, yeah

Standin' on your mama's porch  
You told me that you'd wait forever  
Oh, and when you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life

Oh, yeah.  
Back in the summer of '69, oh.

Man we were killin' time  
We were young and restless  
We needed to unwind  
I guess nothin' can last forever, forever, no!

And now the times are changin'  
Look at everything that's come and gone  
Sometimes when I**play****that old six-string  
I think about you, wonder what went wrong**

Standin' on your mama's porch  
You told me that it'd last forever  
Oh, and when you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life

Oh, yeah.  
Back in the summer of '69, oh.  
It was the summer of '69, oh, yeah.  
Me and my baby in '69, oh.  
It was the summer, the summer, the summer of '69, yeah."__

The crowd went wild, and we finished just in time. The band finally showed up. Joseph and Marcy enjoyed the glory while I went to my corner. BMO ran up to me, a sparkle in her eyes.

BMO: "Want to dance, rock star?"

Sam: "No thanks, rather just stay here"

She bowed her head, but it lifted to show the most adorable puppy dog face. I nearly melted under her gaze, I reluctantly accepted the request. We danced together for about 30 minutes, when a slow song came on. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hers went around my neck.

BMO: "I'm having a really good time."

Sam: "Me too.

We looked into each others eyes; I lost myself in her beautiful green eyes. Slowly, my face started to move towards hers. We were mere centimetres apart when

Lich: "ATENTTION PLEASE! *coughs* I am delighted to say that we did find a replacement for are 'wounded' friend. So I wish the team good luck and declare this disco over"

And with that, everyone started to leave, including me and BMO.

BMO and I didn't talk after that kind of embarrassing night. My weekend consisted of training, eating and sleeping, the usual. So I awoke on the Monday morning ready for the tournament, Jake made bacon for me which made jump for joy. I was allowed to bring one guess, which was obviously BMO. So we meet in the assembly hall ready to go to the tournament.

**I worked really hard on this chapter. So this tournament will be against contestants from other T.V shows, books, movies etc. so you decide the fights from my little pony (yes I'm a brony) to monster girl quest (but lets please try to keep this under M rating).So leave suggestions for fights or if you want to ask questions about me (probably not though). So please review, but for now Peace out!**


End file.
